Elf Meets Elric
by Dana Light
Summary: What will happen when a mysterious elf from an ancient land meets Edward Elric? Who knows... Read this to find out...


Hey everybody! I'm so glad you chose to read this story, because it just so happens to be the first fanfic I've ever written! I took special care to say "fanfic" because I am _trying _to write a book. My only problem is that when we moved, my composition notebook was apparently missplaced, and the box not unpacked yet...But I plow on, rewriting it from memory... -sigh_- _Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story. Reviews are much appreciated, and feel free to give _constructive _critacism.(Key word being "constructive")

-Dana Light-

_Please note that I do not own anything in this story except my characters and where they come from._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1_**

A young elven girl raised her bow ready to shoot the target nailed to the tree in front of her. She aimed quickly and let loose the arrow.It flew true and landed dead center on the bullseye. Being an elf, archery came naturally to her, but that didn't mean she never had to practice.

She walked up to the target and pulled the arrow out. She slipped the arrow into her quiver. That would be enough practicing for today. She walked to the base of the massive tree that hid her treehouse and slung her bow over her shoulder with the string crossing her body. She ignored the stairs and flew to the porch in front of her door.

Her bright eyes glowed even brighter as she touched the lock on her door, causing it to also glow with the same white light. It sounded a small click as the magical lock came undone and the door swung open.

She walked in and hung her bow and quiver on a hook by the door as it swung closed. The elf flopped down on her bed and picked up a book to read.

About thirty minutes later she heard a low whistling. It was to low for any human, or elf for that matter, to make. She closed her book and swung her legs off the bed. Quietly the elf ran to get her bow and arrows. She buckled on the quiver and picked up her bow.Without a sound she slipped an arrow onto the string. She searched all the rooms of her small house, keeping her bow ready. As she searched, the sound grow steadily louder and higher, so by the time she finished it was a piercing screech. She slackened her grip on the string and dropped the bow. It fell across her feet along with the arrow. She covered her ears and closed her eyes trying to block out the painful sound.

Suddenly, it stopped. " Ow!" someone yelled loudly," Who the hell do you think you are? Get OFF me!" She started as she looked down to find she was standing on the back of a short blond-haired boy. She floated up and back so he could get up.When he was back on his feet he glanced around, apparently looking for the girl who had appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of him. " Hello Shorty!"she said loudly from just behind his head.

He spun around and yelled, "**_I'M NOT SHORT!_**", his face inches from hers. For a split second their eyes met. The elf saw sadness and misery... then burning anger, in those deep golden eyes. She pulled back, almost scared of the depth she had just seen. She showed the emotion for a few seconds, then hid it behind a veil of indigation.

" Well, sorry!", she said, " You looked short from up here!", she, of course, had just realized she was still floating and decided to just make the best of it. " Look lady. I have some questions for you. All you have to do is answer them and you can go along on your own merry way!" he retorted. " First of all my name is not '_lady'_. And besides, I'm not that old! I'm only fifteen!", she said haughtly," Anyway, little boy, if you would kindly hand me my bow, I will be on my way," she finished straitening her tunic.

He raised an eyebrow and bent to pick up the bow and arrow. She held out her hand for the graceful elven weapon. " I don't think so lady," he replied.

" Look. My name is Dana. I'd advise you to use it!" she said angrily.She clenched her fists at her sides. "Calm down Dana. He's only a boy. It wouldn't do me any good to harm him," she muttered to herself.

The boy glared angrily at her and yelled," I AM NOT A CHILD!" He quickly suppressed his rage." Well, _Dana_," he said barely keeping himself from yelling," we can't have you running around Central with a weapon, now can we?"

"I won't be!" she retorted,snatching her bow, "Because I'm leaving!"

She turned to leave, only to find her path blocked by a large man in a suit of armor. Her arrows would be no use against that armor, and the most she could do with her magic was get it wet so it would rust. She looked up to the eye slits expecting to see the cold, hard eyes of a seasoned warrior, but instead her gaze was met with a white glow wher the eyes should have been.Her expression of fear rapidly changed to anger.She whirled on the blond-haired boy. "_You fools!_"

"What!?"he asked alarmed.

_"YOU TRIED TO BRING SOMEONE BACK DIDN'T YOU!"_

His face hardened and he muttered a string of curses under his breath. Then, seeming to make up his mind, the boy straightened up saying, "I _really _didn't want to do this..." At that point he shoved her back into an open flap in the suit of armor and everything went dark as the missing piece was replaced...

* * *

_BUM, BUM, BUM!!!_... Okay, I'm good now... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic, and _hopefully_ I'll have chapter two up very soon. thanks for reading this and _please_ review!!!

-Dana Light-


End file.
